Love With a Bite
by WovianbyPotter221B
Summary: DRARRY! Draco is a troubled vampire and Harry is the weak little human. One-shot


As I glanced in Potter's direction I felt the burning in my throat ache thinking about tasting his blood, yeah, I'm a vampire but what no one knows about us is we find one mate. That mate is who we are linked to, something of an extreme bond that ties you permanently to that person. I know what you're thinking and yes, Harry is my chosen mate. It isn't something I can control. He has no idea, and I can't find the strength (figuratively of course, physically I have no limit to my abilities) to tell him. I merely wish to keep him safe from all harm, at least for now anyway. One thing even I don't know is why I feel it necessary to bite him, get him all to myself and just get it over with. Make him invincible, like me. It's supposed to be an intimate bond, changing your mate, but the only reason (other than the fact he's my mate) is to get him out of harm. I can't fight the smile that fights its way on my face as I think of the intimacy needed to bite the boy who lived. He glances up from his spell book and I quickly busy myself with my own Potions essay. He has no idea how my bloodlust senses his gaze as it sweeps over me. The burning ache flames behind my vocal chords. The burning reminds me that I need to hunt this evening, keep my instincts at bay. I glance in his direction to be sure he isn't looking at me. God, those emerald-green eyes made me want to bite him right here and now. I felt the venom rise in my throat. I rose quickly and packed my books back into my bag and gently swung the cloth over my shoulder and made my way out of the Great Hall. I scowled as I noticed Potter hadn't even looked in my direction again. No matter, I would make him mine. I had heard rumors that this would be his last year at Hogwarts so I needed to make myself known sooner rather than later. I stalked down to my dormitory to drop my bag off before dinner (hunting, not that ridiculous human food) I thought about telling Harry today, but _how_ it's not like I can just waltz up to him and say; "I'm a vampire and I need to bite you because you're my mate." That sounds ridiculous, even to me. I know! I'll bring him on his own and just tell him. I have to. Maybe he'll understand, maybe he'll have feelings-don't get your hopes up! I fled to the Forbidden Forest to hunt. I succeeded in catching a lone Gringlebee, a large beast that would be vicious had I not been what I am. I headed back to the Great Hall but lingered near the door. Not wanting to be seen by anyone other than Potter. I saw him stand, alone walk away from the gold and scarlet table and toward me, well, the door anyway. I stepped out of the shadows to greet him. "Hello Harry." My voice sounded thankfully calm.

"Malfoy?" he looked shocked to see me standing there, damn this was going to be awkward.

"Yes, Harry I need to talk to you. It's fairly important actually." Think of something to say!

"Oh, erm, alright I guess. It's private I presume?" God I wanted him to be mine, like NOW! I said nothing but motioned for him to follow me. I led him to an empty classroom.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. Don't freak out, please." Good start I thought, he nodded. "I'm not just a wizard." He looked confused, "I'm also a… a vampire. This may seem like a shock but please hear me out Harry." He simply nodded, probably in shock hearing this. "What do you know about vampires, aside the obvious, I mean?"

"Um, I dunno." He was amazing, his innocence made him unique at this school.

"Well, I began, we have… people that we're bonded to and erm, we you know erm, change them and erm, I wanted to know if this was really your last year at Hogwarts because erm… you… and… I erm…" I broke off too embarrassed to say any more. He stared at me putting two and two together.

"OH" he understands, oh wizard god what do I do? I took a step closer to him, merely a foot separated us. "I'm that… person… aren't I?" at least he wasn't running… or screaming. I nodded. He moved about an inch closer to me and I involuntarily, slowly, leaned closer to my mate, I could smell his blood and my throat had been slowly aching more and more violently throughout the conversation. Hardly an inch was between our lips. I looked into his emerald eyes and saw he wasn't afraid of me. My throat burned anxiously and I closed the gap and delicately touched my lips to his, his response was immediate. His lips moving with mine feverishly, my arms snaked around him. Gently holding his body against mine, our lips never moving away from each other's his arms were around me in an instant. His hands were groping my hair. He whispered between kisses "Does it… hurt… being…changed?" I pulled away gingerly to look him in the eye. I hardly knew. My mother had been born a vampire and so had I. I never thought about anything like being changed.

"I…dunno Harry, sorry. I was born a vampire so I don't know what it's like to be bitten, or changed for that matter." He pressed his lips against my jaw line; I inhaled his scent as his lips fluttered over my burning throat. I sighed, regaining control of myself. He looked at me, his eyes searching mine. "I'm ready Draco; I always knew there was something… about you, something I liked, maybe… loved."

I stared at him, incredulous. He was ready, just like that? He doesn't mind the fact he'll be sucking blood the rest of his life? He can't be changed here, with all the humans he'll be a danger. "Not here, too many people here." I gently kissed him, "Soon, but not here. I'm surprised you're reacting like this Harry." He said nothing but pressed his lips to mine again, more forcefully than before. My body reacted as his tongue entered my mouth, exploring the venomous inside of me. Venom welled in my mouth and spilled gently into his greedy mouth. He deepened the kiss, feverishly, hungrily. I gently pulled away to kiss his neck as he sighed and pulled me closer to him, his arms around my waist. My control was slowly disintegrating. "Come with me." I pulled his arm and led him out of the castle. We reached the Whomping Willow, pulled him into the tunnel and sealed the exit behind us. I decided to kiss him then as I passionately held him close to me. I pulled away and tugged him along the tunnel to the shack and deep into the woods behind it. He turned to me, he knew why.

"Do it Draco, I trust you." He whispered I knew he trusted me and I felt venom pooling, drool-like in my mouth. I pulled him close, gently. Our lips met and he hungrily explored my mouth, the kiss was deeper than the ones before. Our arms held us tightly together. My mouth moved to his throat, leaving kisses gently along his jugular. I parted my lips and my teeth clenched around a mouthful of soft flesh. I heard him gasp. I pulled away to stop myself from tasting his blood. I pulled him into my arms so I held him like a bride and sat down on the forest floor. I looked into his eyes, pain was written in them. He didn't speak or cry out, just lie there silent as stone. I watched the mark on his throat heal slowly. We sat there like that for hours, maybe days before his heartbeat slowly faltered and he began to wake. His eyelids fluttered and opened. I pulled a hand from beneath him and brushed my fingers along his cheek. His eyes focused on me and he sat up. His lips parted and he spoke "Draco? Why does it feel as if I'm ill?" I chuckled lightly at this before responding.

"You need to eat, come with me." I led him deeper into the woods. He was going to hunt… with me. I was nervous and excited to see him like this, mine. Only mine! I can't believe it! The burning in my throat had subsided as Harry had been changing but now it was unbearable.

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for reading, I wrote this a long time ago when I was suffering from post-potter depression. It probably won't be updated for a while, but thank your for reveiwing and helping me out!

-Andrea


End file.
